


LUNA LLENA

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [28]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 月圆之夜Pairing: All贝，卡贝，布罗利/贝吉塔，帕拉伽斯/贝吉塔王Rating: NC-17Summary: 帕拉伽斯一向认为，从布罗利出生时贝吉塔王就夺走了他的未来，然后用他的命运同自己儿子的命运做了一个交换。Warning: 采用主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Broly/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Paragus/King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Paragus

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z的宇宙观，设定基于老剧场版8。

那个继承了贝吉塔之名的男人倒在地上尖叫、呻吟。  
他用双手抓挠着自己的咽喉，指甲撕裂了战斗服的边沿，刮破皮肉。伴以药物的辅助，满月的影响已经开始生效了。失去了尾巴的赛亚人不知道自己正在地板上滚。  
他胡乱嘶叫着，喊着一些名字，发音模糊。我站在近旁，看着他摔落的模样，他的目光涣散，显然已经看不清是谁站在他的近旁。  
也许这个时候更好的办法是将他击杀，永绝后患。  
我看着他，他正挣扎着撕扯自己的遮羞物，他的一只手抓握住我的小腿，向我喃喃求恳……  
就是这样，像个婊子。他的形貌同他的父亲真的很像。贝吉塔三世，我的王，就是这种人……他就是这种人没错！诚然是个为了繁殖会不择手段的婊子。  
在这个星球远超1千8百万赫兹的布鲁兹光波照射下，我们赛亚人的发情期会提前抵达。没有了尾巴，无法变成大猩猩用毁灭的暴力来消解体内难以忍受的燥热，生理痛苦让他的傲慢无所遁形。贝吉塔三世的儿子也变成了我所希望的婊子。我对他毫无怜惜。  
我踢开他，招手命令布罗利过来。  
“他怎么了，爸爸？”一瞬间，布罗利的脸上露出了软弱的表情。这不要紧，满月很快会唤醒他。  
“去抱他，布罗利，他是你的了。”我说，“这是命令。”

这没有太困难。  
布罗利固然生嫩，贝吉塔却已经积蓄了足够的热情了。布罗利要做的，也只是顺从他的欲望而已。  
三世的儿子撕扯掉我儿子的衣物，他像野狗一样吼叫着，把布罗利扑倒，亲吻他……撕咬他的皮肉。  
“卡卡罗特！……卡卡罗特！”他混乱地尖叫着某个赛亚名字。可能是在这三十年里曾与他有过交集的其他某个赛亚人的名字。莫名很耳熟。  
布罗利挣扎过，他向我求救，呼喊着我：“父亲！”  
没什么必要，因为满月的光波很快便将他控制住了，他的手终于抓住了贝吉塔的腰，抚摸他，开始享受起这个。即使我没教过他这个。  
贝吉塔现在几乎完全赤裸了。瘦削的肩骨、熟悉的身体……比他的父亲要矮一些……看得出久经锻造，十分强壮。王子的背脊上伤痕遍布。他失去星星后，过得不大好。我们在南银河时也听说过一些……弗利萨可没让他闲着。这一度让忙着复仇的我快乐极了。  
贝吉塔跪在布罗利的双腿间，卖力地舔吮我儿子的大屌，发出肆无忌惮的湿润品咂声。他向着我所在的方向高高撅起屁股，并且止不住地款摆。短尾残余的骨节下方明显充血泛红，尾巴的根部已经发硬了。  
空气中弥漫着甜美的气味，他流出的汗水饱含这种气味。  
是在诱惑更多的雄性赛亚人吗……这没什么，只不过是发情期的本能。他的屁股很小巧，听说弗利萨曾经疼爱过那个——不，现在不是想这些的时候。太多的布鲁兹光波让我也觉到燥热。  
在胯下紧绷之前，我决定退出去了。我们的王子自己会完成这件事。繁育强大的后代是王族的使命，也是本能。今晚过后，我会将他囚禁在这座城堡的地下，等到继承人出生，他就没什么用了。  
这是我们重建王国的第一步。王的血脉与我的血脉终将混在一处。三十多年前就应当做这样的事了，如今也不算太晚。

走廊里没有月光也没有发情的气味，空气冷清但安全。  
我的手扶到了墙壁，墙面是冰凉的，而且稳固。这不是赛亚建筑。这颗星星上的原住民喜欢用巨大的黑色原石搭建宫殿。破坏起来很简单。  
“将来一定是我们赛亚人来统治宇宙。”  
曾经有过一个贝吉塔对我这么说过。这些声音好像存储在宇宙空间中一样，在任何地方都可能调用回响。讨厌的感觉……被已经死掉的情人附着在骨头上的恶寒。  
“但是帕拉伽斯，我不会与你孕育孩子，”那译死者对我说，“因为你的战斗力委实太低了。”  
三十年过去这种恶寒仍能让我瞬间发颤，凉风好像正从被我们屠尽的宇宙彼端追赶而来，吹在我的背后。  
风声遽然响亮了，事情有些不大对劲。我猛转过身，那个男人站在我面前，一抬手便按住了我的脸。  
他那嚣张的发梢几乎戳进了我的眼睛，他的声音很低沉，像我遥远记忆里的另一个死人。  
他的脸也一样，他难道不正是那个下级战士巴达克的鬼魂，它是什么时候从地底下爬回世上？  
“巴……巴达克？！”  
“欸！胡说什么呢！我叫孙悟空！”那男人用巴达克从未有过的明亮的眼神愤怒地瞪着我。  
他是凭空出现的，我不知道他为什么找得到这里。无论他怎样说，我想他就是一个幽灵……巴达克的幽灵。  
“从你们来到地球上就没发生过什么好的事情。”巴达克的幽灵死死按着我的口鼻，呼吸的困苦让我闷咳不已。  
“我是循着一个强大的赛亚人的气到这里来的，不是贝吉塔，显然也不是你！”那个幽灵喃喃道，“我不想杀死赛亚人了，因为我也算是个赛亚人吧。所以，我只要你安静点不要妨碍我就好了。”  
奇怪的说话，他明明就是赛亚人没错吧。虽然没有尾巴。  
不，他不是巴达克，巴达克到死都有尾巴。他是……我想起一个人。我想起一个名字，此前听贝吉塔尖叫着呼唤过，我就觉得耳熟的名字。  
一个同我儿布罗利同天出生的废物，他的父亲曾想要放弃的儿子。战斗力只有2的废物。出生后一直哭泣的废物……  
“你是卡卡罗特！”我奋力挣脱出鼻子和嘴巴，大叫起来。  
“是又怎么样啦！”他承认了，同时拧紧了眉头，“那是你们赛亚人的叫法。”  
他为什么会在这儿？他到底经历过什么？他的战斗力分明在我之上……似乎也在贝吉塔王子之上。  
很奇怪，这种事本来不可能会发生的……  
我看见卡卡罗特的一只手已经贴在了我身后的门上。  
“不要进去那道门，满月会……”我可不能让他破坏这计划。三十年来无时无刻，我都想着要实现这个计划。这是我复仇的计划。  
我向卡卡罗特挥出一拳。我的拳头似打在钢铁上。  
“好碍事噢，那么就请你马上睡一下吧！”他抓住我的拳头，然后，抬起了他的。  
我看见他的拳头靠近了我的脸。与想象的不同，他的动作很慢，我以为是易于闪避的。  
那却只是我的错觉。

TBC……


	2. Broly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broly的个人性格主要参照的是Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan里的设置，基本没有参考太多新电影，希望能有所区别。

2、布罗利

那个男人跟门的碎片一起冲进来，叫着贝吉塔王子的名字。我马上知道了他也是赛亚人，完全不怀疑。  
而且应当是我认得的，令我非常讨厌……非常讨厌的赛亚人。父亲大人总说宇宙中的赛亚人已经很少了，那股让我让我一想起来就会发抖的讨厌的气息也已经死掉了。父亲说过那股气息的主人是卡卡罗特，我们的星星爆炸时，卡卡罗特也已经死掉了。  
卡卡罗特的父亲是巴达克，巴达克也已经死掉了。  
我认得冲进来的气息，正是已经死掉的卡卡罗特。没有办法，他进入房间，他的气息就已经把我抓住了。那么讨厌，巴达克什么的，卡卡罗特什么的。实在是太讨厌了。  
……从刚才开始贝吉塔王子就一直在喊着他的名字。是知道他要来吗？是希望他来杀死我吗？  
我的贝吉塔王子也被卡卡罗特抓住了，这真是太讨厌了。

我停下来不再舔贝吉塔的脸，身体里完全被“讨厌”塞满了。讨厌的卡卡罗特竟然还活着，他偏偏在这时候出现了。  
我听见他大声叫嚷，跟我噩梦中的一样，父亲在保护罩的外面叫嚷，他在里面、在我的旁边叫嚷。我的梦里全部是这两个男人的声音，实在是太讨厌了。因为讨厌他，即使隔着半个银河，即使没有再见过了，我还是认得他、认得他的气息。他长大了追上来了也依然是大声叫着，实在是吵死了。  
“贝吉塔！你……你把贝吉塔弄成什么样子了！”他的叫声太大了。我为什么还要见到他呢？我松开手，贝吉塔从我的大腿上滑了下去，摔在地上。我听见他的呻吟，有点不敢低头看他。我不希望他对我露出不好的眼神……虽然我也不知道贝吉塔“不好的眼神”是什么样子的。  
啊，有点难受，也不光是讨厌和生气，我被贝吉塔舔过的那里涨得发疼，从刚才就紧绷绷地，完全变成了硬的棒子。  
如果父亲进来看到，也许会惩罚我的。父亲没有跟着卡卡罗特进来这里，也许父亲已经被他杀死了。  
我握着拳头站起来，翘起来的东西有点碍事，不过也没有什么。我冲着卡卡罗特吼道：“你杀死了我父亲，我要杀掉你！”  
“没有啦，只是让他在门外睡一下而已！”巴达克的儿子卡卡罗特也捏着拳头，向我一步一步走过来。我没有什么能遮住被贝吉塔舔过的那个，可是他穿得很好，一步步走过来的时候，脸上露出根本不惧怕我的表情。  
……光是这点也很让我讨厌他。  
“谁准许你们对贝吉塔做这个？”他走到贝吉塔的跟前，眼睛依然瞪着我，态度凶恶，“贝吉塔并没有想要被你抱吧？你们好卑鄙！”  
这不是真的，贝吉塔刚才不光是舔了我的东西，他还用牙咬了，并且露出了微笑。明明是很喜欢的样子，如果这也算卑鄙的话，一直阴魂不散的卡卡罗特在此刻闯进来当然是更卑鄙了！  
我向这个入侵者卡卡罗特伸出手去，烧灼我的愤怒凝聚在这手心。贝吉塔忽然抓住我的这只手，伸出了舌头。  
他的眼睛半阖着，脸颊泛红，满脸尽是我看不明白的微笑。他用舌头在我的手臂上轻轻刮过，留下线一样亮闪闪的唾液痕迹。  
“咿——欸！贝吉——塔！”卡卡罗特扑上来，抓住王子的肩膀。他的肩膀上出了很多汗，那个讨厌鬼的手居然滑了一下。他想拉开我的贝吉塔，可是没有立刻成功，这让我舒服了一下。  
我伸手抱住贝吉塔王子，用力抱住他，哪怕他因着疼痛尖叫起来，我也不会把他交给卡卡罗特。  
“不想死就出去！我不会让你对王子殿下做什么坏事情的！”我冲他吼道。  
卡卡罗特站在那里，脸上的表情僵住了一下：“这不对吧，正巧我也正在这么想呢！”  
“这是我的！”我用双臂紧紧箍着贝吉塔，拖着他往卡卡罗特够不到的地方退让。贝吉塔尖叫起来，他用没有脱掉的靴底一脚踹在我的肚子上。他的力气真大，我和他分别朝着两个不同的方向摔倒了。卡卡罗特扑上来，把他抓住了。  
“贝吉塔！”那个螃蟹头的坏东西叫嚷着。  
贝吉塔仰面倒在他的手臂上，看着他的脸，眨了眨眼睛。“卡卡罗特……”他的声音像是说梦话。我年幼的时候，父亲曾带着我躲进从北银河航向南银河的运兵船。那些奔去找死的人，他们在半死不活时说的梦话就是用的这种声音。是迷惑的，又非常满足的，声音。  
现在贝吉塔用这样的声音低声叫着讨厌鬼的名字，并且抬起他的手指，摸了摸那个人的脸。  
“请快一点，我已经等很久了。”他神志不清地说道。  
父亲给他下的药剂量太大了，他根本不知道自己在说什么。如果父亲人在这里，兴许贝吉塔会与他交配，下药本来就不是一个好主意。

我躺在地上，看见卡卡罗特与贝吉塔的嘴唇贴在了一起。根本没有我想的那么难，他们搂抱在一起，两张脸靠近，就直接这样做了。  
贝吉塔王子是饿坏了，他像是要从嘴唇开始，把“讨厌的卡卡罗特”吞吃掉，他不是亲他更像是在撕咬他，卡卡罗特被他咬得很快发出了呻吟。  
“你好热情噢贝吉塔……”他的声音也像在做梦，我看他并不疼痛或难受，而是很舒服地接受了这个。  
他的手在贝吉塔的皮肤上抚摸，摸他的背脊，摸他的大腿和屁股。本来，我爬起来的第一件事就是要冲上去撕碎他，但被卡卡罗特抚摸着的贝吉塔忽然发出了高亢的尖叫，我被吓得缩了一下头。  
就好像被王子发现了我有什么不好的意图一样。后来我发现事情不是那样。  
事情是……卡卡罗特的手指好像是插进贝吉塔的屁股里去了。是可以这样做的吗？……那里明明……  
“原来你们还没有……欸，难怪贝吉塔完全还是一副糊里糊涂的样子啦，你根本没有帮到他！”那个讨厌鬼抬头瞪着我，用责备的口气对我说。  
他把贝吉塔推倒在地上，抬高了他的腰，接着又扭头瞪了我一眼：“舔一下都没有吗？你对他真冷淡！”  
才没有！虽然我确实不知道该怎样……父亲说在布鲁兹光线的照射下我自然就什么都会了，但是……  
但我确实还没有舔过贝吉塔。我光是被他舔就爽得不知道要做什么了！  
卡卡罗特在贝吉塔的双腿间埋下头，很卖力地舔着什么地方。我想那一定是贝吉塔的皮肉。呻吟越来越响亮了，这让我很紧张，就仿佛正在呻吟和卷起脚趾的人是我自己一样。  
贝吉塔很快活，他仰起的脸向着我在的地方，可我不确定他眯起的眼睛有没有看到我。他张开的嘴巴完全是无意识地溢出那些声音，他不再叫着谁了，他只是尖叫而已。尖叫着，脸像发烧的样子，摇晃着头。  
我可以上去杀了卡卡罗特，至少可试试杀了他。但我不想打断贝吉塔这副模样。  
卡卡罗特停止舔他，突然一口咬住他竖直的发硬的那个……用力吮了一下发出很响亮的声音。贝吉塔几乎在同时就抖动着身体胡乱尖叫起来。他的那个当中显然是喷出了许多乳白色的浓浆，我清楚看到卡卡罗特的嘴角有这样的东西溢出来。  
父亲教过我，我知道那是什么。我的任务可能已经失败了，父亲一定会为此惩罚我。  
这让我也随之发起抖来。  
“已经舔成红色了，想看看吗？”那个卡卡罗特讨厌鬼炫耀似的舔着他的嘴唇。他把贝吉塔喷出来的东西都吃掉了。  
凭什么他一个人吃掉啊！我看着他那副炫耀的样子，狠狠吸了一口气，愤恨得胸口都要裂开了。

那个可恶的家伙，卡卡罗特，他扯掉了自己的衣裤。我看见他的那个东西，好像也是硬梆梆地竖直了。  
他光着身子盘腿坐下，一点都没有犹豫地把昏昏沉沉的王子抱了起来，双手抓着他的腿，就这样让我看到。  
贝吉塔很瘦小，难以想象为什么这么小的身躯里也能藏着那么多的能量，他有不输给我多少的能量，可是身体只有那么娇小的一份。用这样的身躯去追逐更多的力量、或者孕育新的赛亚人，应该都很辛苦吧？我其实……并不想看到他辛苦的样子。可是这种想法，也不知道如何能够让他知道。更不用说瞒着父亲让他知道……我所能告诉他们的就是我很愤怒罢了。  
我总是，很愤怒、很愤怒的。  
“我父亲会让我杀了你们的。”不知为什么，我这会儿也没有那么愤怒了。贝吉塔的大腿内侧光滑而且白净。是很少被光线直射的位置吧。  
他被大力分开的腿间，紧缩的发红的肉洞正对着我，泛着被唾液好好湿润过的水光。原来要舔这里才对。真是的，父亲什么都没说。  
王子的头颅紧贴在卡卡罗特的肩头，不耐烦地磨蹭他。他从喉咙里发出呜呜的叫声。  
我很想上前掀开卡卡罗特。可是……那样做贝吉塔一定会不高兴的。啊……反正父亲也不在这里，如果卡卡罗特不再故意招惹我的话，我……  
“贝吉塔已经不能等了，那么我就先让他舒服一下吧。”那个卡卡罗特讨厌鬼自顾自大声说着。  
他扶着自己那个东西，在贝吉塔发红的入口处顶了又顶，忽然就戳了进去。  
我吓得大叫了一声。可是——贝吉塔被他捅破之后，也发出了尖叫的声音。  
那声音软绵绵的，温柔又持续很长。只这一声就远比我的叫声要持久好多。

TBC……


	3. Kakarotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有3P情节，不能接受的请现在就点出去吧。

3、卡卡罗特

贝吉塔的屁股湿哒哒的，贴在我大腿上的软肉非常的滑。如果插得深了，他就开始疯狂地扭动他的腰，那样子简直要从我的腿上滑下去，让我不得不用力抓紧他。  
贴在肚皮上的除了屁股肉还有断掉的尾巴的残余，骨节上后来只附了薄薄的一层肉膜，没有再长出来了。可能是能够变身以后就不会再长出来？我也是这样，下次要问问界王大人呢……细小的骨头隔着皮肉仍然是硬的，戳在肚皮上有点奇怪。尾巴根部还附着着残留的绒毛，如果用指甲去抠的话，贝吉塔就会尖叫。  
好像是很爽的样子，尾巴根都硬了，周围一圈的肉按上去也硬硬的。  
吸进鼻腔的空气都是甜甜的味道，是有点腻的甜味……像有甜香的油脂味。我甩了甩脑袋，只觉得气味更浓烈了。这时便感觉到贝吉塔的手指好像正在乱动……伸到下面去抚摸我的蛋蛋呀什么的。他真的好色喔。  
“贝吉塔！不要摸那里啦！”头一阵阵的发晕，气味太浓郁了。感觉像是帕拉伽斯或者谁弄出来的，是在这个房间里埋下了毒药吗？  
我拽开贝吉塔的手，他的手上沾满了自己洞洞里流出来的东西和我射进去的液体。不知道为什么，就想舔一舔，于是拉着他的手放到嘴边，含住了那些手指。贝吉塔的手指头有点粗糙，上面粘的东西味道很奇怪。我忽然发现，那种甜腻的味道好像就是从贝吉塔的身体里流出来的。他整个人都是甜味的。这让我的头更晕了……  
忍不住要对他做残酷的事。我抓着贝吉塔的腰，把他的身体快速地抬了起来，硬得发疼的肉棒和肉缝里收缩的不平滑的表面狠狠摩擦了一番。  
果然，我听到他抗拒的声音：“不要这样，卡卡罗特……！”  
不光要这样，我还能更厉害呢！——怀着这样的想法，快速地摆动了腰，粗大的头子卡在已经戳得红肿的肉洞入口折磨了少许，我用力将贝吉塔的身体按低。  
应该事顶到了从未有过的深度，他的身体一点防备都没有，完全地敞开着，腿开得大大的，每块软肉都绷紧了。他仰起的头顶在我的胸口，大口大口地吸气。没有听到尖叫声，我想他应该是叫不出来了。  
“很舒服吧……还要再来吗？”我问他。  
伸手去摸他前面的位置，原来一直有汁水漏出来。  
“不、不要！太丑陋了……而且布罗利在看……”他喘息着，终于拼凑起一句像样的话来。

我抬头望着蹲在角落里的那个小子，好像是叫做布罗利的大块头。他用交抱的双臂挡着脸，眼睛却从胳膊的上面露出来。  
明明在偷看。  
不懂他为什么不敢开口，也没有再扑上来打断我们。  
这里甜味的空气不可能对他没有影响，这种让人脑袋发昏的甜味……难道是没有力气打架了吗？  
“嘿，布罗利是吗！”我叫着他的名字，但愿没叫错，“过来，别躲在角落里了。”  
“……你这个下流的坏蛋，贝吉塔王子被你弄得一直在哭！”他吸着鼻子，用委屈的调调骂我。  
“鬼啦，他是被我搞得很爽的样子啦。你办不到，也不用躲在角落里哭鼻子呀！”我说。  
说完就感觉到贝吉塔抓着我手臂的手指收紧了，在我胳膊上狠狠拧了一把。  
“真下流……！”他呻吟着，湿哒哒的屁股在我的腿上扭动。  
布罗利仿佛得了认可一样抬手指着我：“王子殿下也说你下流！”  
我终于看得到他的脸，要命哪，好像是真的哭出来了。那么强的人，有可以毁灭星星的超强的气……为什么要因为这种事哭泣呢？  
“你也可以让他舒服的，”我说，“要不要也来舔舔看。”  
布罗利一声不吭，呼啦一下就站了起来。我看见他握着拳头向我们扑来，一时也不确定要不要试着反抗一下。  
我听见贝吉塔大声叫着“布罗利”的名字，接着就看到这个大块头在他的腿间跪下了。  
“要是早知道……可、可以让你这么舒服的话，我也会做的。”他说。  
……可以算是表白吗？……他可真是专注啊……我在他的眼睛里能看到贝吉塔的脸，可是看不到我的身体。他的眼睛里只有贝吉塔。  
贝吉塔只是仰着头，他的眼睛里又有什么呢？  
我像贝吉塔一样，也仰起了头。  
透明的穹顶上什么也没有，只能看到夜空，当中一轮满月。  
满月对赛亚人是有特殊的意义的，贝吉塔说过……什么光波照射什么的……  
吸进鼻子的空气更甜了，好像很烫，擦过鼻子里粘膜的感觉跟火烧差不多。我的血也比刚才更热了……  
“为什么不含进去试试呢？反正他一直漏个不停啰。”我也不知道自己在说些什么，声音从胸腔挤出去以后，瞬间便离得很远。像是另一个自己在说。  
“可、可以吗？”布罗利捧起贝吉塔的那个。长得很精巧，但是漏个不停的那个东西，在赛亚男人的大手里发抖。  
“呜……”贝吉塔呻吟着，说不出什么有用的话来。  
布罗利没有等很久。他没等到答案，就张开了他的嘴巴。

我知道布罗利也是想插进来的。  
……谁不想呢？他的那玩意儿一直在贝吉塔的腿上蹭，有时候会蹭到我的腿上。  
非常雄壮的一根，哇，不像是人类会有的东西。不晓得他自己有没有感觉，如果这根东西直接塞进去的话贝吉塔可能真的会痛。  
“想做的话至少帮他适应一下才好的吧。”我说。搞什么！为什么要帮他呢，这个大家伙一开始都想杀死我的。  
我看见贝吉塔张开手臂，好像是要拥抱什么人的样子。他搂住了布罗利的脖子，嘴里念着我的名字……  
“卡卡罗特……卡卡罗特……”他啜泣着。完全没有恢复神智的样子。  
欸，到底是为什么呢……明明说过很多次我叫孙悟空，不叫卡卡罗特……我模模糊糊地想着，抓住他的身体抬高了，示意那个叫布罗利的家伙瞩目我们连接的地方。  
“看到了吧，要从这里进去的！”我到底在说什么啦……  
“好、好小啊，进不去的。”布罗利伸手摸了摸。啊真讨厌……他摸到了贝吉塔，也摸到了我。  
“扩张一下就好了，都可以的。”我抽出来，伸手指进去试探。真的很湿滑，有大股温热的粘液从里面挤出来，顺着我的手掌淌下去。射了好多，贝吉塔的肚子里全都是我的东西。入口虽然仍然会收缩，好像塞进去三根或四根手指也不是不可能。  
我向后仰去，躺在地上，由着贝吉塔躺在我的身上。他有点重，但这样做让我很舒服。  
我顺势搂住了他的身体，双手在胸前交叉，紧紧地抱住了。  
界王神总说赛亚人非常残暴，在血发热的时候，甚至会自相残杀，即使杀死自己的同族，也不会犹豫，眼睛也不会眨上一下。  
我觉得我们不是那种赛亚人。可是我也说不好，也许我不愿意做那样的赛亚人吧……  
满月将我们的血液烧得滚烫，我的意识更加模糊了，我用力抱紧了贝吉塔，直到他因为胸骨被压迫呐喊出声。  
“卡卡罗特！”他还是在喊着那个我不愿承认的赛亚人名字。  
布罗利一声不吭地压了上来。  
“我可以吗？……我也可以吗？”这怯懦的男人泪流满面，看上去真的很可怜。  
“我不知道，我不能决定的，你该问贝吉塔。”我说。  
贝吉塔没有说话，他“呜呜”地低哼着，搂紧了布罗利的脖子。  
虽然可能是满月的错，但是，也没什么不对吧。布罗利用泪湿的脸颊蹭了蹭贝吉塔的脸——他突然冲了进来，中间没有任何停顿，一直把他全部的东西都塞进了贝吉塔湿润又摘下的肠子里。塞得满满的。  
贝吉塔的身体霍然一震，然后四肢都软下去，肢体完全松懈了。  
瞬间的剧痛和快乐就让他昏迷过去了。

TBC……


	4. Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有弗贝情节，有产卵臆想，接受不了的请不要点开。

一个声音，从幽深似海的宇宙里追上来，攀在我的肩头与我耳语。  
它说：“小贝吉塔……”——我便知道是他。  
那个声音，它说：“你摸摸呀小贝吉塔，你这肚子里都是什么？”  
我早清楚这类噩梦是一种病，可惜的是我没什么办法不做梦。即使凭借药物能够缓解疲劳，我也终究、迟早得闭上眼睛睡觉。它常在我的自然睡眠中找我，我想他会来了，他就来了。  
那个怪物，弗利萨，对我来说，他根本未有死掉过。

有时在梦里，我的身体麻木、肚腹臃肿，行动时内里像是填满了石头，坚硬坠重。弗利萨往往这时便出现了，左右甩着他的尾巴，他的尾巴无论哪种形态下都肥腻腻的让我恶心想吐……  
他用那尾巴缠住我，动作与他执行我的死刑时相同。缠住脖子，将我提起悬空。在这样的境况下，我那沉重的肚子里咕嘟嘟乱响。硬物摩擦着、撞击着、沸腾着，完全是有生命的东西。我怀疑它们正要找一个出口离开。我毫不怀疑它们会扯碎我的身体，然后夺得属于自己的生命。  
“你没有想过会有这样的荣耀吧，小贝吉塔……你的身体，是你父王一心寻求的，最强的身体！是能够产下我的继承人的身体喔——”  
我知道。是噩梦。但这些诡异的梦境确实与来路上帕拉伽斯的陈述不谋而合：  
“无心僭越——不过，殿下，原本我也有幸成为您的父亲。我曾当过您父亲的爱人这回事，我是一直当作荣耀来看待呢！”  
他是这么说的。爱人什么的，无聊的、软弱的词汇。其实根本就是为了繁殖。王族有义务繁衍血统优良的后代……王族必须生育最强的赛亚人，王子必须一出生就能评定为上级战士。帕拉伽斯被我父王放弃了，只能因为他的战斗力不够高，不会有其他的缘故。  
我父王一定曾经对他的数值十分失望。不管他觉不觉得自己是“爱人”，父王当时放弃掉的都是“废物”。  
他也没能找到比帕拉伽斯更强的中、高级别赛亚人战士，从下级战士里找……子嗣潜力有所突破的概率会变得更低。  
据说我的父王选择了另一条道路——是可以称之为捷径的险恶之途。弗利萨告诉过我，父王曾向军队的基因复制机构求助。具体是怎样做的呢？……因为当事人都早已离世，我不能知道所有的细节。  
我是我父亲的再生体，还是他通过强大科技增强之后制造出来的怪物？抑或他只是犹豫过，最终什么也没有做？  
也许最终他也只是在一个满月下，遵循着自我的本能，与强者交配将我带来世上……很有可能，然而帕拉伽斯认为不是那样的。此前弗利萨的诱导也常常让我产生忧疑。  
他在使用我的身体取乐时候……曾经说过一些奇奇怪怪的话。我怀疑这是他的计策，他总试图让我觉得自己不像个“完全”的赛亚人，我的身体不完全、我的脑袋有问题……不是这里不像，就是那里有不同。也许……也许……他暗示我，也许这“不像赛亚人”的身体能够孕育的也不是赛亚人的子嗣。他确曾暗示我这副身体连孕育更强种族的卵也是有能力做到的。  
可以当作夸奖，委实更像噩梦。  
但我确实存在某种焦虑，那就是……怎样才算是一个最好的、最强大的……赛亚人呢？……弗利萨不会告诉我的。他希望我不再是个赛亚人，这样就不会变成他所忌惮的超级赛亚人了。  
卡卡罗特也不会告诉我，他一直排斥我是他的同类这件事。成为超级赛亚人这件事，对他来说只是“变强了”而已，就像修炼界王拳有所成就一样平常。  
我无法让卡卡罗特体会到我的心情，他永远不会明白，能够变身成超级赛亚人的意义对我来说意义重大，远不只是“变强”……也远不只是“追赶上了卡卡罗特”……  
我一定得超过卡卡罗特。我需要证明自己才是最强的赛亚人。  
绝不可以……不可以让赛亚人的血灭绝在我的生命里。

从噩梦里惊醒时我先看看到的是满月。  
因为躺在某个人的身上，又被他用力抱拥，所以一时无法改变视线。  
帕拉伽斯给我喝的东西多半有问题，不过我很清楚真正点燃了我的是这轮满月……血烧得很烫，我觉得苦闷、疼痛、呼吸困难。  
尾巴没有了以后，好像一直没有长出来，这很奇怪，跟其他人是不一样的。难道是我的身体真的不够“赛亚人”吗？在满月下没有办法变成大猩猩了，我没有理由欣喜，只觉得痛苦。  
身体里好像真的填满了坚硬坠重之物，肠子一阵阵扯出酥麻和酸疼感，我的感觉更像是被人打到到处都破开了，满身都淌满液体，皮肤无论如何都无法变得干燥。肚子里硬硬的石头暴动起来，我的身体被撕扯着，从不同的方向传来戳刺的感觉，简直是乱来……我还是动不了，但是并不难受。被磨擦的感觉让人迟钝，疼的极点过去以后，好像剩下的就全是舒服了。  
眨了很多下眼睛后，泪水终于便少了一点，于是我看清了帕拉伽斯的儿子——布罗利的脸……他的手好像还抓着谁的脚……那是我的脚吗？我的战斗靴呢？  
想法没有办法传递到肢体去，我想摆脱布罗利的钳制也办不到。大声的呵斥他，可是发出的语句也完全不对劲了，自己都不知道自己在叫喊什么内容。  
搞什么啦……为什么我会跟布罗利……是满月的问题吗？是我喝下的东西的问题吗？……卡卡罗特……卡卡罗特在哪里？他明明已经来到了这个星球上，难道就任由这种事情发生？  
我大声叫喊着，仅有一两句能听得明白，我知道我开始尖叫卡卡罗特的名字。我看到了满月、看到了布罗利、可我看不到他……看不到他使我失去了常性。  
我挣扎了，撑起身体，伸手去推开迎上来想要抓住我的布罗利。没有足够的气形成光炮，我的推拒软弱得令自己羞耻。羞耻极了。  
布罗利啜泣着好像要对我说什么……不，他已经说了些什么了……是什么样的蠢话呢？  
他好像在要我别哭、别要生气什么的……  
生气是一定的，他怎么能对我做出这种事！可是哭泣……我没有哭，只是眼睛很痛，分泌了太多生理液体。这是身体自救行为，是权益之举，不是因为我伤心难过。我没有哭的打算，我才没有哭……  
我的双手放在布罗利的胸口，推着他，至少做出了这样的表示吧。我大喊大叫着，在目前意识昏眩的生理条件下，我的叫喊当中可能也的确夹杂有一些关于卡卡罗特的蠢话。  
事实就是我按着布罗利的胸膛嚎啕着反复尖叫过卡卡罗特的名字，事后他们就是这么告诉我的。他们理解不了，他们是头脑简单的下级战士。  
我的零星记忆里，关于这一段记得最清楚的，是在我专注与布罗利的较劲时，从我的腋下身后，遽然出现了两条手臂。  
固然我的意识又已反复接近断片，我也能认出这双手臂上缠绕的蓝色护腕布条。卡卡罗特的手臂趁我不查，就这样从我的胸口环过交叉，把我完全制住了。  
他那令人厌恶的乱蓬蓬的头发似乎正在我的肩颈和脸颊上蹭擦。我在接近烂醉的癫狂中听见他呼唤我道：“不要哭啦……贝吉塔！”  
他的双手摩擦过我的胸膛，停在我的肚腹上，然后又逡巡往上，就这样滑来滑去。他用儿童般的腔调喊着我的名字，对我说道：“贝吉塔！你真好呀……贝吉塔！贝吉塔！”  
这个声音在脑袋里炸开，到处侵占，连弗利萨留下的咒语都被它挤迫到了角落中去了。卡卡罗特，用让我心烦的方式反复叫唤着，就是叫我的名字罢了。  
他的手掌停在我的肚子上，非常热。干燥而温暖的手，是武术家的手。  
“很好，我不会生下他的蛋了。”我嘀咕着，不确定自己的声音现在到底是大还是小。  
我仰起头，看向属于我们赛亚人的满月。其实还是有点故障的，因为泪水模糊，那天夜里我看到的球状天体始终罩着一圈毛绒绒的白光。

END.


End file.
